Delivery of messages in a communication system requires conducive propagation characteristics to effectuate reception of a transmitted message. Many communication systems allow a caller to attempt to place a call to a subscriber without having consideration for the present configuration of system elements, such as transmitters, in relationship to the proposed addressee or called party.
In such systems, a connection is attempted between a caller and a called party or subscriber. When a connection is established due to a conducive configuration between the parties, then communication proceeds. However, when communication parameters are non-conducive to successful communication, a called party does not receive its message. This non-conducive configuration between a calling party and a called party may be due to a less desirable present configuration of a message transmitter. Such less conducive configurations is aggravated in urban environments where interfering structures are prevalent.
Many communication systems allow a calling party to dictate a message for subsequent delivery to the called party. Systems that provide for such delivery store a message, either of voice or data, and attempt to deliver the message at a subsequent point in time. Some systems store a message and re-attempt to establish communication at a fixed-delay in time. Such an unsophisticated re-attempt often leads to a similar non-conductive configuration of system transmitters with the called party.
Other systems do not re-attempt to establish communication but instead store the message until the called party subsequently interacts with the communication system. The message is then delivered to the called party. Such a message delivery system unnecessarily delays the delivery of the message when communication-conducive configurations between a called party and the system may have occurred earlier than when the message was eventually delivered.
Thus, what is needed is a message delivery system capable of determining a more optimal subsequent configuration between the communication system and the called party, therefor, facilitating delivery of a message to a called party.